livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Polldump
Moved old dump to http://livevn.wikia.com/wiki/Polldumparchive Polls should now be sorted in reverse chronological order. CHAOS?!! 0 YES 0 NO 1 NEUTRAL THIRD OPTION Nyancat 24 hours: Any challengers? 3 Yes 3 No 1 no are you stupid? Movie time? 2 yes 1 no SYD 0 yes 2 no What to watch (Updated): 6 SYD 0 Ichigo Mashimaro 1 Nadesico (Good chance it'll be a dub) 0 Qwaser 0 Kampfer Skip after? 7 30 minutes 7 59.59 minutes 1 increment 30 0 increment 30 0 increment 30 Do we want a VN later tonight? 4 Yes 1 No So who writes? 1 DJ 5 Khaaaan 1 ...Denwa? 7 ...Someone else?! Someone else, eh? Let me expand the list. 1 DJ 2 Khaaaan 0 ...Denwa? 2 ...Xiox?! 2 ...Nodocchi??! 1 ...Flan?!?! Bob wishes to transmit a cryptographically secure message to Alice. Bob posseses Alice's public key as well as his own private and public keys. To ensure security Bob should: 2 Encrypt the message with his public key and sign it with Alice's public key 2 Both encrypt the message with his private key and sign it with his private key 2 Encrypt the message with Alice's public key and sign it with his public key Bob encrypts the message with his private key and signs it with his private key. Mallory intercepts the message and decodes it using Bob's public key. Your data is compromised 3 BAD 4 END What to watch? 0 Queen of Touhou 3 SYD Back to business. Who writes? For the last time. 9 Zebro 2 Khan 2 Flan 0 Xiox What are we writing about tonight? 0 MORE IRON LION UPRISING! MECHA AND BOOBS AND MAYBE SOME INTIMACY 7 Let's try something different... maybe... FINE ;~; Let's write about... (the top 4 win) 1 Lolis 0 NTR 1 Guns 0 Mecha 0 IT'S FUCKING MAGIC! 0 Regular Life 0 Post-Apocalyptic 0 Futuristic 1 Chihayan and DJZ fighting over lava for a sandwich 7 Khaaaan, RAILGUN, and Goship getting high in a circle Dramatis Personae: 1 Khaaaan: Tonight's MC. Stoned out of his mind. What the hells a youtube? 0 RAILGUN: Quick to rage, rather sexy looking, macho man. Stoned into someone else's mind. 1 Goship: Pretending to be stoned. Hasn't actually taken a hit yet. Laughing his nuts off. 0 Chihayan: Some chick these three thought up. Something like a loli with guns or some shit. 3 DJZebro: An unsufferable dick with a heart of rusted copper. Wants Chihayan's "sandwich" 1 DysonFan: He's a fucking fan. But he doesn't buffet you with air. DJ's goin afk 2 He got an emergency IT call 5 Chihayan, I expect a ham and cheese sandwich on rye when I get back The playlist will be reset at 12:00 EST (-04:00 GMT) 5 Deal with it 7 :T Do we still want the VN? 0 No 0 Yes 3 New one please Dramatis Personae: 0 MC-kun: 30 year old single father of two. Yeah, you heard me. You're a non-descript office worker. 0 Sherry: Your eldest daughter, age 9. Rather quiet. Prefers you over her mother. 0 Alyce: Your younger daughter, age 6. Noisy, energetic, clumzy. Prefers her mother over you. 0 Caroline: Your babies mama. Sucessful business woman. Hard exterior with a fragile interior. 0 Khain: Your best friend. 1 Raily: His girlfriend. You snap to your senses- It's late. You were held up at the office... and now you're behind schedule in picking up your kids. Fucking Caroline, that woman is gonna give you hell. 1 Drive carefully! 3 YOU'RE FUCKING LATE AND THAT WOMAN IS A RAGING CUNT. YOU DESERVE TO SPEED. You weave in and out of traffic, narrowly missing an SUV. Fucking soccer moms. Fuck 'em. Some are hot though... back to the kids. They might be hungry from waiting... 0 Go get food from WcDennerds 2 Go get food from Burrito Flute 0 Go get food from Lactose King's 4 Don't, you'll just cook them something later. Eh, they're all unhealthy. You don't want your beautiful angels getting lardy. You speed over to Caroline's house- she's clearly not there, but there are lights on. 0 Go in through the front door. 5 Be sneaky and surprise them- take the back door. You take the old door you used to sneak through when you were dating her. It's been a while... but you still fit. You make it into the living room and see your daughters haven't noticed you. 4 Pat them both on the head without saying a word. Once you wanted to be a ninja. 0 "PSST. OVER HERE." 0 Pick up Alyce from behind 3 Pick up Sherry from behind "..!" Sherry puts her hands on top of yours and grabs hold. Alyce is dead asleep. "Daddy, you're late..." Sherry tilts her head back and looks up. 4 "The evil dragon kept me back at the cave while I was trying to collect gold." 1 "I got stuck at work." 2 "Did your mother feed you yet?" ".." Sherry looks concerned. "D-did you get your gold today?" She tilts her head. "That dragon is mean." Oh right, it was payday. 3 "Yeah, plenty. You still hungry? It's late, but we can all go to a fancy restaurant!" 0 "Yep! Go wake up your sister, we're eating out," 1 "Mmhm. What do you wanna eat? Your stomach just rumbled, you know." Sherry hugs your leg and nods into your hip. She speaks into your slacks- "Mommy was angry at you I think... and Alyce was too. I tried to say something but..." 6 "It's alright. You shouldn't worry yourself about it. Where do you wanna eat?" 0 "Again? Whatever, what are you in the mood for?" "W-well, we should ask Aly... buh she's asleep..." She looks over to her sleeping sister. She looks way too much like you. 3 Wake Alyce 2 Not just yet. You go over to Alyce and pick her up. Her reactions when she wakes in the a- "WAHH PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN" 4 "Good evenin', cutie pie." 0 "How's my little princess doing tonight?" 2 "Use your big girl words. How do you say that nicely?" Alyce puffs her cheeks out. "You're late again, daddy." She wiggles her way out of your hands. "Mommy and I are mad at you." She crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks again. 2 "Hah, I'm sorry darling. I got stuck at work." 0 "What else is new, eh?" 3 "Well I'm mad at you too!" Sit on the floor and mimic her. "G-Guys!" Sherry frantically runs between the two of you. You go up behind the closed eyes, huffy Alyce and sweep her into the air. "W-Wah! I don't want up daddy!" 4 "Too bad. It doesn't smell like mommy fed you, but it does smell like you haven't brushed your teeth in a day." 1 "Hush. What are you hungry for?" Poke her stomach Alyce squints her eyes and sticks her tongue out at you. "...iwantdaddyscooking" she mutters under her breath. 6 "What was that? I couldn't HEEAAAAAR you." 2 "What what what? You want my what? What has your mother been teaching you?" "I WANT DADDY'S COOKING!" She puffs her cheeks again. You nod, and allow Sherry to hang onto your leg while you bring them out to the car. 4 Head to the grocery store. You might not have... anything in your fridge, 2 Head on home. You probably have enough to cook. Category:Polldump